A Meeting With Destiny
Summary As Gaara's beast is being extracted from him, Team Kakashi and Team Guy are confronted by Itachi and Kisame respectively. Kisame is on the offensive with Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, having the terrain to his advantage. Team Guy is unable to land any hits on Kisame, as he blocks every move with his sword. Despite their bout, Guy is still unable to remember Kisame. Guy goes in for the close combat, while Lee strikes from below with Leaf Rising Wind, managing to cause Kisame to lose his grip on his sword. Neji then hits him with Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm, propelling Kisame backwards. To top it off, Tenten sends an Exploding Sphere his way. While Kisame manages to absorb and block the impact with his sword, he ends up under the water. Rising back above, he expresses his irritation of having to deal with him. Guy still cannot remember Kisame, and goes as far to ask whether the sword Kisame is using is his, much to Neji's annoyance. Guy rushes towards Kisame and using his Dynamic Action, he is able to steal Kisame's sword away from him. Believing Kisame to be vulnerable, Guy orders his team to attack. Kisame summons three water clones and traps Neji, Tenten and Lee with his Water Prison Technique. Guy rushes to free them with Kisame's sword in tow, but the hilt of Kisame's sword injures Guy, returning the sword to Kisame. In the clearing, Itachi greets both Naruto and Kakashi. Kakashi tells the team not to look at Itachi's eyes, since he uses visual genjutsu. Chiyo has heard of Itachi before, and how he was the one who wiped out his own clan. Nonetheless, she tells them that she has gone up against an Uchiha and their Sharingan in her youth and devises a plan of attack. Kakashi, however, states that her plan would not work since Itachi uses Mangekyō Sharingan. He recalls the last time he fought Itachi, in which Itachi placed him under Tsukuyomi, which caused Kakashi to undergo three days worth of torture and a week in a comatose state. Itachi is surprised to know that Kakashi has learned something from their last battle, but Kakashi goes on to add that using the Mangekyō Sharingan comes at a personal cost - risking the user's eyesight and causing permanent damage. Itachi commends Kakashi for learning about the Mangekyō Sharingan, and Kakashi responds by asking how damaged Itachi's eyes are, before raising his forehead protector to reveal his own Sharingan. Itachi is stunned by the move, and along with Kakashi's knowledge of the Mangekyō Sharingan, wonders if Kakashi himself possesses it. Kakashi tells his team that in order to fight Itachi, they must anticipate his moves by looking at his body instead of his eyes. Itachi, however, is able to cast genjutsu with his ring, to which Naruto remains oblivious. Kakashi rushes at Itachi, but Itachi blocks the move and holds him in place. Using a shadow clone, Itachi goes after Naruto. Naruto hits the shadow clone with a quickly executed Rasengan, dispelling the shadow clone. He then sees Kakashi, Sakura and Chiyo lying wounded on the ground. However, all three of them turn into Itachi, and Naruto wonders what exactly is going on. Credits es:Los dos destinos se cruzan